


52 Pick Up

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Humor, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you knock down a house of cards, you have to at least try pick them up again. House asks Cuddy if she knows what question hookers always ask him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	52 Pick Up

~ 52 Pick Up ~

"I'm lonely," House whined. "Why don't you come home with me tonight?"

To which Cuddy replied derisively, "Why don't you just hire a hooker like you usually do?"

"Funny you should bring that up," House said, sounding serious rather than amused. "You know, after we're finished, hookers ask me the same thing every time."

Cuddy didn't respond. She was sure he was going to make some lewd reference the size of certain parts of his anatomy, or the use of said parts.

"Every time!" he repeated emphatically.

She  _really_  didn't want to hear it, but if it would make him shut up and leave her alone...

"What, House? What do the hookers always ask you?" she asked flatly.

He could tell from her tone of voice that she didn't really care to hear the answer. Knowing her, he assumed that she assumed that he was about to make some crude sexual comment. Well, he hated to disappoint...

" 'Who's Lisa?' "

~end~


End file.
